1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and the like, and more specifically to an inline device and system for selectively disabling electrical appliances (stereos, computers, etc.) as desired. The present invention comprises a double male ended electrical connector, with the method of use comprising the removal of the conventional male end from the appliance cord and installation of a female end thereto. The present double male ended connector may then be used to provide electrical power to the appliance as desired, with removal of the device resulting in the inability to operate the electrical device due to the incompatibility of the modified power cord end. The present double ended connector may include various safety features as well, to obviate any electrical hazard therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern electrical and electronic appliances might be considered as a mixed blessing to many consumers and households. While it is true that they have provided many comforts and conveniences which were previously not attainable, they have also opened the door to misuse and less than desirable results. Examples of such are certain television programming, various computer websites, and stereo sound system misuse. While responsible parties in a household or other area may control the programs or output received from these devices, younger persons in the household may access programs or operate systems in ways which are not desired by responsible adults or parents in the household.
An example of such is the conventional stereo sound system. While most adults appreciate the wide variety of music and other audio programming which is available with such systems, younger persons often choose to listen to music or programming which the adults of the household find objectionable. Aside from the quality or content of the programming or music, the stereotypical young person is often seen by older persons as requiring entirely too high a volume level. While adults may be able to control the situation while they are at home, younger persons often abuse privileges when parents or guardians are away and turn up the sound volume to levels which result in objections by neighbors, particularly in apartments and other multiple family dwellings. Obviously, something must be done to curtail such misuse of appliances, and avoid continuous alienation of the neighbors.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for an electrical power cord disabling jack, for disabling the connection of an electrical power cord to an electrical outlet. The present disabling jack invention comprises a double ended male electrical connector, which serves as a link to provide electrical connection to a modified electrical power cord having the conventional male connector end removed therefrom, and a female or receptacle connector end installed thereto. The modified female connector end of the appliance cord cannot be connected directly to conventional female electrical outlet, without the present double ended jack being removably installed therebetween. The person controlling the present disabling jack need only remove the device from its inline installation between the modified electrical cord with its female connector and the conventional electrical outlet, to make it impossible to connect the electrical device to the outlet.
The present disabling jack preferably includes safety means for precluding any electrical shock hazard from the exposed male connector ends, in the event the device is left connected to a wall outlet but is unplugged from the female connector of the modified electrical appliance power cord. For example, a ground fault interrupter (GFI) device may be installed in series between the two male connectors of the device. Alternatively, at least one (and preferably both) ends of the disabling jack may be provided with an automatically extending guard to cover the male electrical connectors, when the device is not connected to a female electrical socket or outlet.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,743 issued on Jan. 27, 1981 to David O. Hinton et al., titled "Device For Preventing Unauthorized Usage Of Appliance," describes an electrical coupler having opposed male and female connectors. The female connector side includes a plastic cable tie type device which is specially configured for securing the male end of an appliance cord thereto. The body of the connector has an electrical cord extending therefrom, and terminates in a lock cylinder. The lock cylinder must be actuated by means of an appropriate key, in order to close the circuit for the "hot" line through the connector. Hinton et al. do not disclose any modification to the appliance cord connector, nor any provision for a symmetrical, double ended male electrical connector and safety means therefor, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,731 issued on Jul. 11, 1989 to Kenneth T. Alwine, titled "Shielded Electrical Connectors," describes a connector link having opposed male components extending therefrom. The Alwine connector differs from the present invention, in that it is configured for connecting BNC and TNC type connectors as used in conducting radio frequency signals, rather than 115 volt ac cords and connectors. Accordingly, one of the protruding connectors of the Alwine device is not truly a male electrical contact, but has a female receptacle disposed within the protruding jack, for connecting electrically to a conventional BNC pin or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,665 issued on Mar. 16, 1993 to Robert A. Jankow, titled "Electric Plug With Disabling Means," describes a male electrical connector or plug which is installed upon the end of an appliance cord or the like. The Jankow plug includes a lock cylinder therein which must be activated or deactivated using an appropriate key, in the manner of the device of the Hinton et al. '743 U.S. Patent discussed further above. While Jankow requires a conventional electrical cord to be modified by cutting off the conventional male plug and installing his lockable male plug, he does not provide for the installation of a female receptacle upon the end of the appliance cord and mating double ended male connector for use therewith, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,140 issued on May 11, 1999 to Samuel Cheung et al., titled "Child-Safe Power Strip," describes various electrical connector embodiments, including single and multiple outlets for 115 volt ac household use. The Cheung et al. 115 volt outlet comprises a female receptacle with a cover plate installed thereover including passages therethrough configured to accept the conventional three blades or pins of a male electrical plug. Means are provided for rotating the cover plate so that it is not in registry with the underlying receptacles. Connection is made by inserting the male plug contacts in the cover plate, rotating the plate so that it is in registry with the underlying receptacle, and completing insertion of the plug. Cheung et al. do not modify the conventional male plug end of the power cord or provide a double ended male adapter therefor, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,586 issued on Jun. 15, 1999 to H. Peter Wintergerst, titled "System, Device And Method For Locking And Unlocking Power Flow To An Electrical Cord," describes a device or devices having two different means of controlling electrical power therethrough. In one embodiment, a hinged cover is provided over the female end of an extension cord, and may be locked in place to preclude connection of a male electrical plug thereto. In another embodiment, an inline key operated switch is provided. The two embodiments may be combined in a single device. The key actuated mechanism of the Wintergerst electrical cord more closely resembles the devices of the Hinton et al. '743 and Jankow '665 U.S. Patents discussed further above, than the present device. Wintergerst does not disclose the modification of an existing appliance cord to provide a female receptacle thereon, nor a double ended male connector for use therewith, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,941 issued on Jan. 11, 2000 to Igor Burdenko et al., titled "Electric Cable Access Prevention Device," describes means for securing a removable electrical cord to a computer or like device accepting such a removable cord, and also describes an enclosure for removably securing about the male end of the cord to preclude its installation in an outlet. The Burdenko et al. lock box is more closely related to the locking mechanisms of the Hinton et al. '743, Jankow '665, and Wintergerst '586 U.S. Patents discussed further above, than to the present invention. Burdenko et al. do not disclose any modification of the male end of the cord nor a double ended male connector for use therewith.
European Patent Application No. 076,063 published on Apr. 6, 1983 to Raymond E. McIntyre, titled "An Electrical Connection Device," describes mating male and female connectors in which the male connector must be rotated or twisted slightly after engagement with the female connector, in order to make electrical contact between the two. The McIntyre connector set is not standard, at least in comparison to conventional 115 volt ac connectors used in the U.S.A., McIntyre does not disclose the modification of the male end of an appliance power cord to install a female receptacle thereon, nor any provision for a double ended male connector link for removable installation between a female ended electrical cord and a female electrical outlet, as provided by the present invention.
Finally, European Patent Publication No. 495,149 published on Jul. 22, 1992 to Dr. Alexander Schluttig et al. describes (according to the English abstract) an electrical safety socket in which the electrical circuit through the device is not completed until the plug is inserted completely into the socket. A series of microswitches or the like are provided to serve as the contacts. However, the European Patent Publication does not illustrate the modification of a conventional electrical power cord by removing its male plug and installing a female receptacle therefor, and provision of a double ended male connector for use with the modified appliance cord, as provided by the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.